guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve
=Prophecies Campaign= Eve, NPC Nation: Ascalon Age: 20 Eve was very gifted as a child, and at the age of 15 was already capable of summoning bone minions. She met the Heroes of Ascalon during the Charr invasion. A group of Charr were chased into the Catacombs by Devona and her friends, towards where Eve was testing out a new animation spell. The Charr thought the lone girl an easy prey, but by the time Aidan tracked the Charr there, there was nothing left but Eve and her undead army. Since then Eve has joined the party of Devona, Adian, Mhenlo, and Cynn. The players first meet Eve at Thunderhead Keep as the cultist henchman replacing Claude. Unlike Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Cynn, she does not appear in Lion's Gate, where the Heroes of Ascalon can be seen welcoming Factions characters as they travel to Tyria for the first time. Eve, Cultist Henchman Profession: Necromancer Armament: Dead Staff In the Prophecies Campaign, Eve is available for hire from Thunderhead Keep onwards. Location *Southern Shiverpeaks **Deldrimor War Camp **Marhan's Grotto **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * * * (Elite) * * * Evaluation Pros: *Good sidekick for spell casters because of Blood Ritual. *Makes up for her sacrificing (most of the time) with a couple of good life-stealing skills. *Compared to other henchmen, blood spike ignores armor and deals much more damage. *Grenth's Balance is used with effectiveness. Cons: *She uses sacrifices a fair bit more than Claude. *In addition to sacrifice, she will often run up and get behind the warriors to cast Blood Ritual on them, placing herself in harm's way. This means she sometimes dies unnecessarily. Known attribute levels *13 Blood Magic *10 Soul Reaping Dialogue Tyria :"Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking, but you don't know me. Nobody knows me. Whatever you've heard, it's probably not true. I don't get any pleasure out of causing trouble. Well, maybe I do." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"I don't know how anyone could live here.'' *''"I wonder what a body looks like after being buried in snow for a few months."'' *''"What am I doing out here? I must have lost my mind.'' *''"Whoever named these mountains the Shiverpeaks was right on the money.'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"I could see myself living in a place like this."'' *''"I wonder how long someone could live after being submerged up to the neck in lava."'' Battle quotes: *''"Come, let me touch you."'' *''"I don't want you until your heart stops."'' *''"I'm going to enjoy this."'' *''"I'm going to make you bleed."'' *''"Time to die."'' =Factions Campaign= Eve, NPC Origin: Ascalon, Tyria (Continent) Eve came to Cantha with Mhenlo and her friends, who answered Master Togo's call for help. Eve apparently followed them somewhat reluctantly at first. Quests Involved In *Welcome to Cantha Location *Kaineng City **Bejunkan Pier (for Prophecies characters) **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Divine Path Dialogue When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It is time for us to move on." Eve, Cultist Henchman Profession: Necromancer Armament: Dead Staff In the Factions Campaign, she can be hired in several locations in Kaineng City and in the Echovald Forest. Location *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, the Marketplace, and Vizunah Square (Local Quarter)) *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills Used Same as in the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Evaluation Similar to the Prophecies Campaign (see above) with different attrubite levels however. Her soul reaping level is lowered from 10 to 6, and the death magic level is still unknown. Known attribute levels *13 Blood Magic *6 Soul Reaping Dialogue In Kaineng City areas: :"The stench of death is all over this city. I find it quite refreshing. Coming to visit here was a much better idea than I ever thought. This is my kind of place. A girl could get into all kinds of trouble around here. How delightful! :What do you want?" In the Echovald Forest: :"I like it here. I feel at home amongst these quiet stone trees, there is a real sense of peace here in the darkness. :What did you need?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Do you smell that? This city is ripe with the lovely aroma of death."'' *''"If I get lost out here, don't come looking."'' *''"It's about time we sent Grenth some fresh souls."'' Idle quotes in Echovald Forest: *''"I feel best when I'm alone."'' *''"It's so dead here. Simply wonderful."'' *''"The Kurzicks are much like necromancers. Creating life where there is only death."'' Battle quotes: *''"Death has such a lovely smell."'' *''"Grenth calls for us all. Some he just calls for earlier than others."'' *''"I'm going to enjoy this."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"It's about time we sent Grenth some fresh souls."'' *''"Patience is a virtue. Death a blessing."'' *''"Take a look around. You will miss this world when you're gone."'' (taken from Claude, a Prophecies henchman) *''"The envoys are waiting for you. Tell them I sent you."'' *''"You will enjoy death. I assure you."'' (taken from Claude) *''"You'll make a lovely corpse."'' =Notes= *Eve is one of several faces on the Guild Wars game boxes. *Eve has been remodeled and is much more like the face on the poster (and better details of armor also). *Eve is one of only five henchmen who appear in both Prophecies and Factions. *Eve has a pet skull, called Adam, that she carries everywhere and often converses with; however in-game Adam is nowhere to be seen. =Trivia= *The quote "Time to die" is probably a reference to the science fiction movie Blade Runner. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Divine Path